Polarity
by WolfKyr
Summary: ... QuiGon stepped powerfully into the room, intending to stride straight over to his young Padawan, but stopped as he saw the look on ObiWans' face, and felt the fear that pervaded their bond. PG13 for later chapters
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: If I owned any part of Star Wars, I would most likely be rolling in my money right now. I'm not, so therefore, I don't own Star Wars. All hail the Flanneled One.  
  
I haven't read Jedi Apprentice books for almost 5 years, so forgive me if this seems a little off.   
  
Chapter One: Foreshadow  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi bolted upright, gasping, choking on his own breath. Shaking his head to clear the fog of sleep from his mind, he glanced around his room frantically.  
  
A soft knock on his door made him jump. He stifled the urge to cry out, to hide.  
  
"Padawan? Are you all right?" Qui-Gon Jinn's familiar voice floated through the relatively thin walls.  
  
Try as he might, Obi-Wan could not shake the feeling of dread that gnawed at him, a feeling that only grew stronger at the sound of Qui-Gon's voice. He found he could not answer his Master's question, which still hung uncertainly in the air.  
  
"Obi-Wan? I'm coming in there," Qui-Gon said worriedly, even as he keyed the door to open. He stepped powerfully into the room, intending to stride straight over to his young Padawan, but stopped as he saw the look on Obi-Wans' face, and felt the fear that pervaded their bond.  
  
"Obi-Wan, what is it? What's wrong?"  
  
Obi-Wan bit his lip, trying to remember exactly why he felt this way. "I'm...not sure, Master. I think...I think it was a bad dream..."  
  
Qui-Gon tread softly over to his apprentice, noting the seemingly involuntary stiffening of his body. What sort of nightmare could have caused Obi-Wan to be so afraid of him? "What happened in this dream, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon inquired as he sat on the edge of Obi-Wans' sleep- couch.  
  
Obi-Wan blinked and shook his head again, more forcefully this time. "I--can't remember," he said, his voice soft with confusion. "I think...something was wrong. You were...wrong somehow...I don't know," Obi-Wan sighed unconcernedly. "I'm sorry to have woken you, Master."  
  
Qui-Gon wasn't ready to drop this night demon that haunted Obi-Wan so readily, but he saw the weariness in his apprentices' eyes and nodded. "Nonsense, I was already awake. Would you like me to stay here with you until you are asleep?"  
  
Coward, Obi-Wan told himself as he nodded to Qui-Gon, who impulsively reached out and squeezed his shoulder.  
  
Obi-Wan bit his lip and closed his eyes, half praying for no more dreams to come. Mercifully, he felt sleep come upon him almost immediately and sighed, giving himself over to it.  
  
Qui-Gon watched as his young apprentices' features relaxed, the worried knot between his eyebrows melting away. He smiled slightly as he felt the peace of sleep through their mental bond, and sent a wave of comfort to Obi-Wan.  
  
He stood, spared one more look at his charge, and strode quietly from the room. 


	2. Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. Doh!  
  
May the Force be with you.  
  
Chapter One-point-Five (1.5): Lost  
  
Obi-Wan groaned. "Why, exactly, are we doing this again?"  
  
Reeft grinned mischievously. "Because we want Twi-Cakes!"  
  
"I think he means he wants Twi-Cakes, Obi-Wan. I don't know why we have to come along," Bant said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Aw c'mon you guys," Reeft pouted. "Haven't you ever heard of the buddy system?"  
  
"Reeft!" Obi-Wan hissed. "Just hurry up. If I get caught--"  
  
"We know, we know. Qui-Gon will killlll you!"  
  
Obi-Wan glared at his wrinkly friend. Reeft could look so sad when he didn't get what he wanted, it was hard to say no to him, especially when his friend had asked him for help in getting Twi-Cakes. The treat was rare in Coruscant, and almost non-existent in the Jedi Temple, but Reeft knew of a new shipment coming in, and insisted that his friends go on an outing with him to buy some. Tired of lessons day in and day out, they had agreed, although with much reluctance on Obi-Wan's part. He wanted to make Qui-Gon proud of him, and this certainly wasn't the way to do it. One look at Reeft's puppy dog eyes did the trick, and he gave in, insisting only that they hurry and make no other stops along the way.  
  
Now the trio were making their way along the crowded skyramps of Coruscant, joking with each other good naturedly. It was a beautiful day, the mood of the crowd seemed to reflect the unabashed joy of the suns with cheer. Spotting the shop ahead, Reeft began to fidget excitedly, quickening his pace. Obi-Wan and Bant shared a grin behind his back, and slowed to a near stop.  
  
"Hey Obi-Wan, did you see those new tunics in Wisto's Wears? We should go check them out!" Bant said, struggling to keep a straight face.  
  
"Definitely. Hey Reeft, let's go to Wisto's instead."  
  
Reeft turned and pouted at them, his wrinkles falling even more heavily across his face. "Aw you guys," he whined. "Pleeeease? We're so close!" He walked behind them, trying to push them to move faster.  
  
Bant and Obi-Wan allowed themselves to be propelled by the Dresselian, laughing. They wouldn't deny Reeft his one true love--Twi- Cakes--now, not after all the trouble they'd been through to get here.  
  
Stopping just outside the shop, Obi-Wan told Reeft he'd wait outside. The crowd in the small store was astronomical, and he didn't feel like fighting his way through it. Bant grinned apologetically at Reeft, and waited with Obi-Wan. They stood near the entrance, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Obi-Wan, are you all right? You look tired," Bant commented.  
  
"I'm...fine, but yes, I'm tired. I didn't sleep...well...last night," Obi-Wan admitted, conveniently leaving out his dream.  
  
Bant studied her friend. She knew he was hiding something, but she didn't want to press the matter. That would only make him more reluctant to tell her anything. She nodded as Reeft came out of the store, bouncing around happily.  
  
"I got them! I got them! I got two whole packages of Twi-Cakes!" he shouted. Passerbys stared at the three young Jedi, and gave them a wide berth.  
  
"Great," Obi-Wan remarked dryly. "Let's get back to the Temple."  
  
Bant rolled her eyes. Obi-Wan was so duty oriented it was difficult to get him loosened up. She fell in behind the silent human and the joyful Dresselian, following their quick steps. They retraced their path, and took the lifts down to the surface of the planet.  
  
Near the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan stopped short. But for her quick reflexes, Bant would have run into him. The Dresselian was not so lucky. Paying more attention to his packages of Twi-Cakes than his two companions, he slammed into the both of them, knocking them all down and dropping one of his packages. The sphere shaped container bounced once, and began rolling down the street.  
  
"Aieee!" Reeft shrieked. "My 'Cake!"  
  
Obi-Wan and Bant scrambled to their feet and began chasing after the runaway package, knowing there would be no rest until they found it. Reeft followed close behind.  
  
"Obi-Wan," panted Bant, "why did you stop so suddenly? Was something wrong?"  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head in reply. "I...don't know. I just felt something...something awful."  
  
Ducking down an alleyway, they cornered the renegade package, snatching it just as it was about to roll down a drain. (A/N: I just realized they probably could have used the Force to bring it back to them. But we're going to pretend we never thought of that. Obi-Wan should have told me he could do that before I started writing this chapter.)  
"Did you get it?" Reeft yelped worriedly. Obi-Wan thought of teasing his friend, but decided the poor Dresselian had had enough stress for one day.  
  
"Yeah, I got it," he grinned. They turned to exit the alleyway, which had suddenly grown dark and gloomy. Obi-Wan shook his head. The feeling of dread that had been gnawing at him all day was back, stronger than ever. Something was very wrong. He automatically reached for his lightsaber, but it wasn't there. How could he have left the Temple without his lightsaber? He silently cursed his stupidity.  
  
Bant and Reeft obviously felt the darkness too, for they stopped and drew in closer to Obi-Wan. None of them had a weapon. The only supplies they had were Reeft's confounded Twi-Cakes and the rock Qui-Gon had given Obi-Wan for his 13th birthday.  
  
"Goin' somewhere?" a snake-like voice hissed from the shadows. Reeft gulped--audibly. Obi-Wan could sense the voice's smirk.  
  
"We are students at the Jedi Temple," he stated, trying to keep his voice steady. "We didn't mean to intrude, and we are leaving now."  
  
The source of the voice, a tall, scraggly man, stepped out from the shadows, blocking the exitway. "No, I don't think you are, Jedi," he spat. "This is my territory, y'see, and anyone who enters without my permission is dead. So I suggest you say goodbye, my little maggots, because you aren't going to be around much longer."  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes hardened. He stepped in front of Reeft and Bant, unconsciously pushing them behind him. He called upon the Force and brought to bear on the mans' mind. "You will let us leave now."  
  
The man blinked. Grinning, he whistled shrilly. From the shadows stepped five more stragglers, each looked capable of various types of murder, and each had a weapon. "Stupid Jedi. Haven't you ever heard of the Ysaalimirians? You can't use the Force on us!" The group began to advance upon the three young students.  
  
Obi-Wan turned to his friends quickly. "Listen, I'll break them up, you run as fast as you can to the Temple and get help." Bant looked as if she was about to argue with him, but he shook his head. "No. I'm the strongest, I can hold them off for a little while. When I say go, run."  
  
Obi-Wan faced the menacing figures. "We aren't afraid to die," he said calmly. Silently he called out to Qui-Gon through their mental bond. Help me, he said. He could feel Qui-Gon listening closely to his apprentice. Quickly he gave a shortened version of their predicament, and then concentrated fully on the task at hand. He took a deep breath, preparing to defend himself and his friends.  
  
The Snake-man leaped at him. Obi-Wan's muscles snapped to attention and performed a front kick, almost of their own accord. "RUN!" he shouted, spinning to attack the other four.  
  
Reeft and Bant flew across the ground, dodging away from the dark figures. Reeft threw his package of Twi-Cakes, which hit one assailant in the eye. Growling, he began chasing them, but Obi-Wan tripped him and he fell heavily onto the pavement.  
  
They fought tirelessly, Obi-Wan spinning and trying to keep the attackers hands off him, but he was tiring quickly, and it seemed the men had an endless reserve of strength. Please hurry, he said silently. The boy stopped for a moment, which nearly earned him a broken neck. Qui-Gon was coming!  
  
'Hold on, Padawan. I'm almost there,' Qui-Gon cried.  
  
Obi-Wan grinned. He was almost home free. In his relief, he spun to deliver a hard round kick to the Snake-Man. From behind, an attacker grabbed his arms. Obi-Wan tried to turn the kick into a twist, but the Snake-Man grabbed his legs and snickered. Obi-Wan tried to keep from panicking. How was he going to get out of this? He grit his teeth, straining to calm his fretted nerves. He had to call upon the Force! That was the only way to get out of this.  
  
The men shoved him up against the wall, laughing. Obi-Wan tried to slow his frantic breathing. He wasn't going to get anywhere by hyperventilating. Calling upon the Force, he tried to push them away, but nothing happened. Obi-Wan suddenly remembered the Snake-Man's words...the Force could not affect them!  
  
The Snake-Man turned away from the boy for a moment, pulling something from his tunic. Obi-Wan struggled against the hands that were holding him, but to no avail. The Snake-Man grinned and stepped in front of the boy.  
  
"Don't worry, young Jedi. This will hurt. A lot," he smirked, shoving a small, blasterlike instrument into Obi-Wan's shoulder and twisting it.  
  
The pain exploded in his body, every cell was on fire. He slumped forward against the hands holding him, but they let go, and he slammed to the glass-littered earth. The last thing he saw before darkness overtook him was Qui-Gon's proud form racing into the alleyway.  
  
A/N: If you think this sucks, feel free to tell me what I need to do better. If you like it, feel free to tell me what I need to do better. Thanks for reading. 


	3. Awakening

Disclaimer: Oh Obi, why can't you be mine? I do not own any Star Warsians. (*sniffle*)  
  
A/N: Holy crap, I have never gotten this many reviews before. Ever. Thanks so much for talkin' to me, guys. Responses at the end. I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, I had planned to, but school got in the way. Enjoy! = thoughts, ** = stresses. I worked for an hour trying to get the html right and NOTHING worked, so just read it like it is. (*GRRRRRRRRRR*)  
  
Chapter 3: Awakening  
  
"Silence, you little fool," a voice he knew well spat at him. "You worthless slime."  
  
Obi-Wan tried to contain the shock and sadness he felt at his Masters' outburst. Nevertheless, he felt moisture collect at the corners of his eyes. A disgusted sigh from Qui-Gon pushed the salty droplets until they rained down his face. What had he done to deserve this? Why did Qui- Gon hate him so?  
  
***  
  
Obi-Wan groaned. Suddenly his body ached more than it ever had before. It was as if every bruise, every cut, burn, strained muscle, tendon, and ligament he'd ever had come back to rest in his body. He groaned again.  
  
"Obi-Wan," a strong, familiar voice jolted through him. "Open your eyes."  
  
Obi-Wan blinked, struggling to focus on the faces floating above him. A wave of dizziness smacked him and he squeezed his eyes shut again. "Qui- Gon?" he croaked. He could feel the Jedi's presence next to him, but something was wrong somehow. Cold. Aloof. Why?  
  
"Quiet, Padawan. The healers must make sure you are well enough to go back to our quarters."  
  
Well that seemed logical enough, but still, something wasn't right. He blinked, mentally shaking his head, trying to slough the confused fog that shrouded his clarity.  
  
Wait, a mental jolt shook him. What happened? Why am I here?  
  
He must have spoken aloud, for Qui-Gon started.  
  
"You don't remember, Obi-Wan," he said, more a surprised, pleased...pleased?...statement than a question. "It's just as well. It was a minor training accident, that's all. You'll be fine. Don't concern yourself with the details."  
  
Don't concern...with details? Qui-Gon is always reminding me to be concerned with the little things, to search them out and remember them...something is very wrong here.  
  
"Alright, Obi-Wan," the head healer spoke up. "It looks like your vitals are in the clear. You're free to go, just be more careful in the future. We nearly lost you."  
  
Nearly lost me? I almost died? But Qui-Gon said it was a *minor*accident...  
  
"You heard her, Padawan, let's go."  
  
Obi-Wan sat up, slowly. The last thing he wanted was to pass out. He caught Qui-Gon's gaze--his eyes were filled with thinly veiled impatience. What was so wrong about this?  
  
He followed Qui-Gon down the halls, his Masters' long, powerful stride was difficult to match.  
  
"Keep up, boy."  
  
Obi-Wan's brow furrowed in confusion. Boy? He made a resolution to ask Qui-Gon what was wrong when they reached their quarters.  
  
But Qui-Gon gave him no such opportunity. "Go to your quarters," he ordered.  
  
Obi-Wan decided this was definitely the one time he needed to obey in the fullest. He didn't want to aggravate his Master further, it seemed like a bad idea. He nodded and stepped quietly into his quarters.  
  
He nearly fell over when he saw his room. *His room? This wasn't his quarters, his quiet place of retreat. But wait...it's definitely arranged like my quarters, and...there's my lightsaber...but...what happened here?  
  
The room was devoid of any decoration, any indication that it belonged to him was gone. It was nearly empty, the space filled only with a small desk and a sleepcouch. His lightsaber lay on the desk. Obi-Wan picked it up, turned it on, making sure it was his. It definitely was, but this room was so different from the one he knew so well. The starship models that usually zoomed around the ceiling, held up by repulsorlifts, were gone. The holos of Qui-Gon, Bant, Reeft, all his Temple friends, were gone. Who had taken his things? He set his nerves in place. Stepping out of hi--*the* room, he refused to call it his, he swallowed and went to his Masters' door. Knocking twice, he stepped back and waited to be called in.  
  
The door opened and Qui-Gon glared at him so fiercely Obi-Wan involuntarily stepped back. "Master, I was just wondering...has someone been in my quarters? I mean, it's different--"  
  
"You would disturb my concentration to ask about your worthless trinkets?" Qui-Gon's lip curled in disgust.  
  
This had gone on too long. "Master, is something the matter? Are you mad at me?"  
  
Qui-Gon stepped forward quickly and backhanded Obi-Wan across the face. Not expecting this violence, from his Master of all people, Obi-Wan tripped and fell backwards to the floor. He stayed here, staring up at his Master in a mixture of confusion, shock, and fear. What had made Qui-Gon this way?  
  
"Silence, you little fool," Qui-Gon spat. "You worthless slime."  
  
Obi-Wan tried to contain the shock and sadness he felt at his Masters' outburst. Nevertheless, he felt moisture collect at the corners of his eyes. A disgusted sigh from Qui-Gon pushed the salty droplets until they rained down his face. What had he done to deserve this? Why did Qui- Gon hate him so?  
  
"You will remain in your quarters until I call for you. For this intrusion of my privacy, you will receive two hours of punishment.  
  
"Punish--"  
  
"*Get to your quarters, boy,*" the vehemence in his Master's voice scared him more than anything he'd ever seen, ever imagined. "I can't understand what's gotten into you. You are usually so much more obedient than this...I should probably add another hour to your time, but I suppose your accident"--he said this with a sneer "--made your brains weak."  
  
"Master, with all due respect, you've never acted like this before...what is wrong...?"  
  
Qui-Gon stepped forward again, making as if to kick Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan jumped up, backing quickly to his door.  
  
"This is the way it has always been, *Padawan*, this is the way it will always be." Before Obi-Wan could react, Qui-Gon had lunged at him and shoved him into his room, shutting the door as he stepped back. Obi-Wan heard something click, he stood and attempted to re-open the door. "Password required, a computerized voice said. Qui-Gon had locked his door? Qui-Gon?  
  
Then he knew. It couldn't be Qui-Gon. He would never do something like this, he would never act this way. No, someone was impersonating him. It wasn't Qui-Gon.  
  
...wasn't it?  
  
REVIEWER RESPONSES:  
  
brucksbabe: yeah, the vagueness was on purpose, but you should have a better idea of what's going on now.  
  
ewan's girl: Thanks! Hope Obi-Wan isn't too whiney for ya.  
  
Bloody Dead Rose: I'll keep that in mind, thanks.  
  
Maren: Dankashen? Or however you say thank you in German :-)  
  
restless_soul: And with you too! I like your name, does that come from the song by Cherie Call?  
  
dab+brackensilver: Just random things I threw in to give them an excuse to leave the Temple  
  
EVERYONE ELSE: THANK you for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it. Sorry I didn't have time to get back to you by name. For those of you who signed in, I've read your stuff and either A) reviewed, B) am going to review, or C) spontaneously combusted at the awesomeness of your stuff. 


	4. Change

Disclaimer: I own it all! I'm rich! I'm rich! ....or not.  
  
Hey guys, ENJOY. I spent a week writing this when I should have been paying attention in my classes, it's 8 written pages long. Ehe! Yes, you will continue to be confused throughout this chapter. I believe it will become clearer in the next chapter, but for now, bear with me. Anyone who can figure out what's going on before I actually make it 100% clear will earn a prize. I hope it is a real one. You'll just have to wait and find out I guess. HA!  
  
Chapter Four: The Change  
  
Qui-Gon paced the small waiting room in the healers' wing. To anyone unfamiliar with him, he would have seemed furious, like a Benturian snow tiger, ready to pounce on its prey. Those who knew the Jedi Knight, however, would see subtle nuances in his demeanor—the slight furrow of his brow, the pursed lips, the rounded shoulders—all telltale signs of his worry.  
Qui-Gon sighed and sat heavily in one of the many chairs. The walls around him glowed a soothing blue. Sensors detected his agitation and tried to calm him with solid, quiet colors, soft—so soft Qui-Gon had to strain to hear it—music, and light traces of Cyranian flowers in the air.  
Qui-Gon sneezed. He was allergic to Cyranian flowers. He felt frustration welling up inside him. What was wrong with Obi-Wan? What had the man in the laley—the man with the glass blaster—done to him? For what seemed like the thousandth time, Qui-Gon tried to reach his Padawan through their bond. For the thousandth time, all he could feel was pain and a tingling fear.  
Had he done something wrong? He had run into the alley as fast as he could, just in time to see a dark man touch what looked like a clear blaster to Obi-Wan's stomach. Qui-Gon involuntarily flinched as he recalled the agony and shock on his Padawan's young face, and the relief he felt as Obi-Wan lost consciousness. Qui-Gon used the Force to slow Obi- Wan's fall even as he launched a full on attack at the sinister men gathered around the boy's prone form.  
The men had fled, Qui-Gon's efforts to stop them, or slow them, with the Force were fruitless. And as much as he wanted to pursue them, his first responsibility was to his Padawan, who lay on the glass littered earth as though dead. Qui-Gon scooped the boy up—the limpness startled him—and ran to the Temple medcenter even faster than he had run to Obi- Wan's aid.  
And Obi-Wan was being cared for by the head healer, Lien Menger, with the finest equipment, the finest medicines...but why wouldn't he wake?  
Qui-Gon stood, and in a sudden burst of frustration, kicked the wall, which flashed red at the detection of rage behind the kick. Qui-Gon glared at the deep hole he had made.  
"Angry at the wall are you, hmm?" The familiar, wry voice of Jedi Master Yoda, filled with concern, reached him. "What did it to you, I wonder."  
Qui-Gon took a deep breath, even more frustrated that he hadn't detected the Master's presence. He must have been so absorbed in his anger that he hadn't heard the door open. He didn't trust himself to speak as he turned to face Yoda.  
"Understandable, your anger is," the venerable Master said softly. "But calm yourself, you must. Need anger, Obi-Wan does not. Concern, perhaps. Courage, yes. Remember you must, the Code—there is no Passion, there is Serenity."  
Qui-Gon nodded. "I apologize, Master. I let my emotions get away from me."  
The light from the hall was suddenly blocked by a tall, square figure.  
"Qui-Gon, he is waking up," Lien Menger said. "Come."  
With a nod from Yoda, Qui-Gon swept out into the hall and followed Lien to the room Obi-Wan was being held in.  
Qui-Gon grimaced at the sight of all the monitors on Obi-Wan. Med droids buzzed around the room—ever a distraction. Lien sensed Qui-Gon's agitation and ordered the droids outside. "I know you wish you be alone with Obi-Wan now, but I must be present to assist if need be," he whispered.  
Qui-Gon nodded. "Thank you, my friend." He moved slowly to Obi-Wan, who was stirring slightly. "...Obi...Obi-Wan, wake up. Open your eyes, Padawan. Tell...tell us you're all right." Qui-Gon looked to Lien, who nodded encouragingly. "Padawan, come on. Wake up."  
Obi-Wan's eyes flew open and searched the room unseeingly. He blinked several times, focus appearing in his gaze. His brilliant cerulean blue eyes met Qui-Gon's face, and widened. Fear corrupted his innocent features and he flinched, struggling to get away from Qui-Gon, pulling at the monitors that stuck to his frame.  
"Obi-Wan, what is it?!" Qui-Gon cried.  
"Move," Lien's voice took on a force of its own as he shouldered Qui- Gon out of the way. Qui-Gon, confused and helpless, obeyed, watching Lien grasp his Padawan's wrists and stare straight into ObiWan's frightened eyes. Qui-Gon felt the Force gather around Lien's powerful frame.  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi, calm down." Lien's strong voice was amplified by tranquility and a sense of exhaustion. Qui-Gon yawned, realized what Lien was doing, and brought his shields up.  
Obi-Wan sagged, blinking at the Force suggestion of fatigue. His elbows buckled beneath him and his head, caught by Lien's quick hand, lolled back on the pillow. The boy closed his eyes and took deep breaths, gathering strength. "Where...am I?" he asked.  
Qui-Gon moved to answer him, but was stopped by Lien's fierce glare and a shake of his head.  
"You're in the medcenter of the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan," Lien said softly. "Do you remember what happened?"  
"...pain...um..." Obi-Wan's eyes widened slightly. "It was an accident. It was my fault."  
Qui-Gon could stand it no longer. "No, Obi-Wan," he cried, moving to stand next to Lien. "It was not your fault."  
Obi-Wan stared at Qui-Gon, caution, fear, and uncomprehension in his face. He swallowed and looked away. "Yes, Master. Master Menger, when can I leave?"  
Qui-Gon looked a little startled at the exchange, and Lien felt the same way. "Well," he said, striding over to a datapad on the other side of Obi-Wan's bed, "are you hurting at all? Anywhere?"  
Obi-Wan looked straight at Qui-Gon. "No, Master Menger. I'm fine."  
"Don't try to be brave, Padawan. If you're hurt..."  
"I'm getting no abnormalities in your vital signs, Obi-Wan. If you're up to it, you may leave."  
"Thank you, Master Menger," Obi-Wan replied. He stood slowly, removing monitors from his body. Lien handed him a tunic and he pulled it on. Qui-Gon was suddenly struck by how thin Obi-Wan looked, his ribs were quite apparent. He made a mental note to tell Obi-Wan to eat more, something he never thought would happen.  
Obi-Wan moved gingerly to stand next to Qui-Gon. He stood there, motionless, hands clasped behind his back, head held down. Qui-Gon blinked. This quiet, wary boy was not the Obi-Wan he was used to. He looked at Lien, who must have seen the question in his eyes. Lien half smiled and shook his head. Obi-Wan was probably tired, this change was only temporary.  
"Thank you, Lien," Qui-Gon said. "Come, Padawan." They walked out of the medcenter and made their way to their joint quarters. Obi-Wan stayed behind Qui-Gon, offering no conversation. Qui-Gon made another mental note to ask Obi-Wan what was wrong after he'd rested.  
They reached their quarters, Obi-Wan leaped ahead of Qui-Gon and opened the door, waiting for the Master to go inside before he entered. Once inside, Obi-Wan stood next to his door, rigidly stiff, staring at the floor.  
"Requesting permission to enter my room, Master," he said, his voice sounding small, afraid.  
Qui-Gon blinked. He'd had enough of this. "Permission denied, Padawan," he said sternly. His voice softened as his Padawan's shoulders shrank. "Obi-Wan, what is it? What's wrong?"  
Qui-Gon sensed a distinct feeling of confusion emanating from Obi- Wan. "Nothing...is wrong, Master," he said warily, his face studying the floor.  
Qui-Gon stepped to the boy and raised a hand under his chin, gently guiding the boy's gaze to meet his own. He couldn't help but notice Obi- Wan flinch at the soft touch.  
"Are you afraid of me, Padawan?" he asked softly.  
Obi-Wan's eyes flashed with fear as he nodded slowly.  
"But why?" Qui-Gon took his hand from under Obi-Wan's chin, expecting the boy to face him.  
Obi-Wan immediately snapped his gaze to the floor. "Because you are my Master..." he whispered.  
Qui-Gon sighed. "Perhaps we will understand each other better after some rest. Sleep well, Padawan," he said, heading into his own quarters. He stopped as Obi-Wan shifted uncertainly. "Yes, Padawan?"  
"Could...could you open the door, Master?" Obi-Wan whispered.  
"...Of course, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon strode to Obi-Wan's door and keyed it open, knowing that it wasn't locked. Obi-Wan again waited for him to enter before making a move.  
As Obi-Wan stepped through the doorway, he glanced up for a moment, then did a double take. Qui-Gon studied his face. The boy's expression went from shock to confusion to an uncertain happiness—then back to shock. Forgetting his wary demeanor, Obi-Wan stepped further into the room, awe on his face as he studied the mini starships that buzzed overhead. Obi-Wan walked to his desk and held a holo of Qui-Gon and himself on a mission to Gune.  
"Obi-Wan?"  
Obi-Wan jerked, startled. He slowly set the holo back on his desk and turned to face Qui-Gon. Glancing up shyly, a bit of the Obi-Wan shone through a slight half-grin on his face. He looked back at the floor and, taking a deep breath, bowed deeply. "Thank you, Master Qui-Gon Jinn."  
For what? Qui-Gon wondered. "Get some rest, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon reached a hand out, touching Obi-Wan's shoulder, and left without shutting the door. Opening his own, he prepared to step in and meditate on the events of this strange day. A voice stopped him.  
"Master?" Obi-Wan's face peeked out tentatively from his room. "Aren't you going to lock my door?"  
"Why would I do that, Obi-Wan?"  
"...To keep me from sneaking out...? Like you always do?"  
"I have never locked your door, Obi-Wan. I trust you. If you wish you leave, you may do so. However, remember what Master Menger said and what I am about to say—you need to rest."  
"Yes Master."  
"Goodnight, Obi-Wan."  
"Goodnight, sir."  
Qui-Gon watched Obi-Wan shut the door. He sighed and stepped into his room, confused and concerned about the state of his young charge. 


	5. Dream

Disclaimer: I OWN NO ONE! Whee! I wallow in my poverty!  
  
Holy cow, you guys came up with some brilliant guesses. I already have an idea for a new story now, muchas gracias lol. Don't worry, I'll finish this one first. I hope. Anyway, turns out KYNSTAR was right, so I decided to post today. I was going to wait a while, but...good job Kynstar! You shall get your prize, but it may take me a while to make.  
  
And now behold! The chapter where the confusion is explained! Enjoy.  
  
Chapter Five: The Dream  
  
Obi-Wan stared at the ceiling. He lay on his sleep couch—it was harder than he was used to—in his sparse, empty room. After he'd tried to re-open his door, it was still locked, he had sat down heavily on the floor and tried to meditate. He found that the events of the day had been too much for him, and all he could manage to do was zone out.  
Bringing his consciousness back to the present, he had searched his room, trying to find some evidence that he lived here. All he could find was two sets of clothing—a training suit and an extra tunic and pair of pants—and his lightsaber. Not even a datapad graced his desk drawers. There was nothing in the room.  
Obi-Wan stood and paced. What had Qui-Gon meant, two hours of punishment? What exactly did "punishment" entail? And why was Qui-Gon so...strange? Had Obi-Wan done something wrong? What?  
Obi-Wan flung himself back onto his sleep couch. Too many questions. They were making his head spin. He felt as though he were spinning, floating in the air. Spinning...spinning...the boy yawned and fell into a dream.  
He was in a blank space—there were no walls, and the source of light wasn't visible. It was eerily quiet, and opaque white fog swirled up to his knees. "What is this?" he questioned. He wasn't afraid, just curious.  
Wait. Was that a mirror? An image of himself stood, staring back at him. But it couldn't be a mirror—the image was thinner, it looked drawn, tired. Its hands were clasped behind its back. Obi-Wan looked at his own hands—the image didn't move. Okay. Time to investigate.  
The image waited for Obi-Wan to approach him before making its first move. Surprisingly, the first thing it did was to step back slightly. Obi- Wan decided to get to the bottom of this strange vision, no more stepping around the issue.  
"Hello," he offered, his voice echoing slightly. "My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. Who are you?"  
The figure studied him. "My name," it replied slowly, "is also Obi- Wan Kenobi."  
"...Are you an image of me? Because if I am Obi-Wan, you can't be. Can you?"  
The image squinted. "I was wondering the same thing. Perhaps...we are images of each other. Maybe only one of us is real. I know I am real. How can I be sure that you are?"  
"But I know that I am real too. And if you are real, and I am real...I don't think your theory works." Obi-Wan reached a hand out to the image, palm out. The gesture was returned, and each boy stepped back a little when their hands touched.  
"It would appear we are both real," the image said dryly. "This could get confusing quickly. Um...call me Owen. That we can keep ourselves straight."  
"Owen. That was—"  
"My—our—brother's name. I know," Owen smiled softly. "I remember him when I need to think of...happy things."  
Obi-Wan shook his head. This was so strange. "Owen," he began, "is your Master also Qui-Gon Jinn?"  
Owen nodded. "He..." the boy swallowed. "...Is a great man. But he has been acting strange of late."  
"I know what you mean!" Obi-Wan broke in. "I've never seen him so mad at me! And I don't even know what I've done to make him so furious!"  
Owen's brow furrowed. "My experience has been the exact opposite. Master Jinn is always angry with me—I deserve it, of course—but today he was very kind, more so than I've ever seen him."  
"Hmm...I wonder...what's the last thing you remember before Qui-Gon started acting weird?"  
Owen bit his lip. "Um. It was an accident." Obi-Wan frowned at his twin, waiting for him to explain. "Well it was my fault...but I was training with Master Jinn. I fell, and the next thing I knew, I was in the medcenter."  
Owen put a hand in his pocket and withdrew a small, ancient looking coin, dark silver in color. "I remember this...my Master gave it to me for my 14th birthday."  
Obi-Wan nodded excitedly. "Yes! And when you said some word—"  
"—Janus. In ancient Akrennian, it means 'opposite'—"  
"you can change something!"  
"Obi-Wan! That's what happened! Somehow, something triggered the coin to switch us out of each others' place! I switched places with you, and now we're living each others' lives!"  
Obi-Wan grimaced at the thought of spending his Padawan years to this Qui-Gon's violent temper. "How do you suppose we change back?"  
Owen held up the coin. "Janus," he said firmly. His voice echoed. Nothing happened.  
"Obi-Wan, I lost my coin—you have to find it. That's the key to changing us back. Only...only could you wait for a day? I like your Master."  
Obi-Wan sighed. "Yeah, I'll find it. Don't worry. We'll get everything settled. In the meantime, is there anything you should warn me about in your world?"  
Owen straightened. "Don't make Master Jinn mad. Don't bother him. Um...don't let your marks fall any. I'm head of class in my world, but if my—your—marks drop any, Master Jinn will be furious.  
"Owen. Did you know him in your world?"  
Obi-Wan eyed his twin. "I thought you were Owen."  
"As long as we're here, yes, but don't forget, I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi in my world. What I meant was, did you know your brother in your world?"  
Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, Jedi aren't encouraged to seek out the family they left behind."  
"Ah. In my world, you did not leave Owen behind. The Jedi didn't come to get you. They went to get Owen. You were—"he paled "—an accident."  
"Owen is a Jedi? I mean, Padawan...wouldn't he only be seventeen though? A Jedi! Is he at the Temple, or on a mission?" Obi-Wan knew he shouldn't be so excited at the prospect of meeting his brother. Family ties weren't encouraged in the Jedi Order, the Jedi were a family of their own. Still, the idea of his own brother in the Order was too exciting to ignore.  
"Wait, Obi-Wan. Owen would be eighteen, but he died last year."  
"Oh." Obi-Wan visibly deflated.  
"There is information on him in the archives. Master Nu will help you find it. Just...just don't tell Master Jinn, okay? I think there are a lot of things you should prepare yourself for."  
Obi-Wan nodded. "Well, in my world...wow, I don't even know where to begin. Friends I guess. Reeft is a Dresselian, he's always hungry. And Bant, she'd a Mon Calamarian—what?"  
Owen was giving Obi-Wan a blank stare. "Dresselian?" he echoed awkwardly. "Do you mean Jedi aren't all humans?"  
"All humans? Are you kidding?! Only two people on the Jedi Council are human! The wisest Jedi, Yoda, is over 800 years old!"  
Owen looked shocked. "In my world, I know Reeft, Bant, Yoda...but all in the Order are human, or close to it."  
"Whoa...hey! You're fading!"  
Owen was indeed fading away. Obi-Wan could see through the boy, although a faint outline of his body was clear.  
"I must be waking up," Owen said. "Listen, if we can't meet here again, you must find the coin. And...if we don't meet within three days, at noon on the fourth day, hold the coin and say the word. Hopefully...we'll get to see each other again. Good luck, Obi-Wan. Remember, don't make Qui-Gon angry."  
"I won't. Good luck to you as well, Owe—Obi-Wan."  
Owen looked as if he wanted to say something else, but just then Obi- Wan was jerked painfully out of the dream. Something had shocked him.  
Qui-Gon Jinn stared down at him, an electric prodder in his hand. "Wake up, boy," he growled. "Your punishment begins now."  
  
(A/N: EEEEHEHEHHE!--evil cackle) 


	6. New Beginnings

Oh man, I am so sorry I haven't been able to get this up before now. This summer has been insanely busy–and since I'm out of school, I can find other ways of entertaining myself besides writing. Sad, but true. I apologize for leaving you on a cliffhanger, and now, without further ado–POLARITY, CHAPTER SIX!  
  
Chapter Six: New Beginnings  
  
Qui-Gon stood for a moment, looking down at his Padawan. The boy lay on his back, head turned to the side, one hand near his eyes, the other draped across his stomach. Obi-Wan's features, though lax with sleep, still held a trace of a frown. He stirred slightly, sighing.  
  
Qui-Gon reached down and placed a hand on the boy's chest, just below his throat. He took a moment to appreciate the feeling of pure life that emanated from Obi-Wan before calling the boy through the Force. The peace on his face was crossed by a worried expression. As Obi-Wan awoke, his hands flew to cover his head. Qui-Gon stepped back, giving the boy space. "Good morning, Obi-Wan."  
  
Obi-Wan rocketed to his feet and bowed deeply. "Good morning, Master Jinn," he said, his voice low from sleep. "I apologize for not waking up sooner."  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head. "It's all right, Padawan. You needed your rest. Are you feeling better this morning?"  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, removing his gaze from the floor and biting his lip. "Yes, Master Jinn, thank you."  
  
Qui-Gon sighed. The boy was still terrified of him. "Why don't you get dressed? We'll do some 'saber training before your classes today."  
  
Obi-Wan bowed. "Yes, Master Jinn. Would you like me to prepare our morning meal first?"  
  
"No, Padawan. Get ready for the day." Qui-Gon made his exit, stepping into the small kitchen unit. As he prepared the morning meal, he listened to the hum of the Temple as it awoke. He closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath. He must have been more tired than he thought, he had slept through the previous afternoon, evening, and here it was, late morning. Obi-Wan had an excuse to sleep so long, but not he.  
  
Obi-Wan. Why was his Padawan so afraid of him? Qui-Gon had hoped a night of rest would rejuvenate the boy, bring him to his senses, so to speak. Obviously, it hadn't. Qui-Gon sighed. Ah, the sound of the 'fresher had stopped. Obi-Wan would be out any moment.  
  
And true to form, no more than a minute had passed when Obi-Wan stepped shyly out of his room, dressed in a clean, off-white tunic and slightly darker pants. He bowed to Qui-Gon, who nodded in acknowledgment. They both knelt at the table in the center of the room. Qui-Gon had already set their meal out–fruit, bread, and cheese. Obi-Wan quickly poured water into their glasses, and they ate in silence.  
  
Qui-Gon studied his Padawan. Obi-Wan did look better than he had yesterday. His ginger hair had been carefully combed back to stand at attention in thin, damp spikes. The ever present spark of life–of energy–was still in his cerulean eyes, albeit dimmed quite a bit. Obi-Wan kept his face, perfectly still, focusing entirely on his breakfast. Well, at least that was something Qui-Gon recognized. The boy was always hungry.  
  
Breaking the silence, Qui-Gon asked cleared his throat. "Did you sleep well, Padawan?"  
  
Obi-Wan swallowed. "Yes, thank you, Master. Did you?"  
  
Qui-Gon nodded. Silence again filled the room. He sighed in frustration. This was not going well. Usually, Obi-Wan was bouncing around the room, eager to begin a new day.  
  
Qui-Gon set down his fork, preparing to stand and discard their plates. Obi-Wan sprang to his feet and snatched Qui-Gon's plate, stacking it on top of his own. He walked quickly to the plate discard slot and pushed the set through. Qui-Gon stared at him as the boy turned and tentatively met his gaze, a timid smile on his face. His smile faltered as he perceived Qui-Gon's surprise. Obi-Wan bit his lip and whispered "I'm sorry Master Jinn, I was presumptuous in assuming you were finished. I shall get you a new plate."  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head. "Nonsense, Obi-Wan. We must be off anyway. And–" he paused "–I was finished."  
  
Qui-Gon stood and strode to the door, Obi-Wan scurried behind him. As they stepped out into the hall, Obi-Wan once again bit his lip and cautiously stepped next to Qui-Gon, instead of behind him. As they walked to the training room, Obi-Wan looked around in what Qui-Gon perceived as a mixture of curiosity and awe.  
  
"Is everything all right, Padawan?" Qui-Gon asked, his voice containing a hint of amusement.  
  
"Yes, Master!" Obi-Wan answered enthusiastically, his face beaming with a grin that Qui-Gon knew so well  
  
"Obi-Wan!" a familiar voice drifted across the hall. The Mon Calamarian student Bant was hurrying over to them, her skin still damp from her most recent dip in the lake. She bowed to Qui-Gon and turned to Obi-Wan, grasping his hand. "Obi-Wan, I'm so glad you're okay. I was really worried, Reeft too, and we–Obi-Wan, what is it?"  
  
Qui-Gon studied his Padawan. The boy's eyes were wide, containing a mixture of curiosity, uncertainty, and amazement. He backed away from Bant slightly, forcing a smile on his face. His eyes flitted between Qui-Gon and Bant, each time his gaze met Qui-Gon's face, the boy winced, as though waiting for a blow to hit him. "I'm fine," he choked.  
  
Bant's face fell. Qui-Gon stepped forward and grasped both of their shoulders, noting it as Obi-Wan jumped. "Bant," he said softly, "Obi-Wan and I are just on our way to practice our lightsaber katas. I'm sure he'll have time afterward to chat.  
  
Obi-Wan, why don't you go ahead. Prepare the room and stretch out."  
  
"Yes Master," Obi-Wan bowed as he left.  
  
With Obi-Wan gone, Qui-Gon turned again to Bant. "He's tired, Bant. He's not himself. Something strange has happened to him...but I think if we give him time, he'll be back to normal before long. Give him some space, and don't be discouraged if he seems a little out of it."  
  
Bant nodded. "I'll tell Reeft."  
  
Qui-Gon squeezed her shoulder. "Thank you." They bowed to each other and parted.  
  
Qui-Gon entered the training room and smiled at Obi-Wan, who stood relaxed in the center of the wide room.  
  
"Ready, Padawan?" he asked, removing his cloak and assuming the first position.  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
With a brisk nod, Qui-Gon spoke loud and clear. "Begin." Sensors within the room picked up on the word and the lights went out, leaving Master and apprentice in darkness. They listened to each other, breathing softly, surely. Qui-Gon lit his lightsaber, the emerald sword cut through the blackness, illuminating his features in a green glow.  
  
Obi-Wan answered with his own 'saber, the electric blue revealing the boy's calm and emotionless features. Qui-Gon smiled inwardly. The boy was indeed ready.  
  
Qui-Gon waited, stretching out with the Force, letting his awareness engulf the room. He felt Obi-Wan's breathing quicken slightly, he felt the boy's pupils dilate, the thumping of his strong heart. Qui-Gon felt his Padawan reach out with the Force as well, cresting waves of power, of awareness, met his own Force-waves. Qui-Gon allowed the exhilarated smile he had hidden within his soul to surface.  
  
Obi-Wan rushed him. Qui-Gon leapt into the air, landing on a platform suspended in the middle of the room. He could feel Obi-Wan's mental chastisement of himself, and decided to cut it short.  
  
With a flip, Qui-Gon landed behind his Padawan, who spun to meet his glowing lightsaber. The weapons clashed, the angry scent of ozone filled the air. Qui-Gon kept his attack fast and relentless–he didn't want Obi-Wan to have a spare moment to berate himself.  
  
Obi-Wan suddenly shifted gears--feinting left and pressing defense onto Qui-Gon. The Jedi Knight narrowed his eyes and tried to shift the momentum of the attack back onto himself, but Obi-Wan would have none of it. The boy spun around to the right, ducked beneath Qui-Gon's controlled swings, and flipped high into the air, landing on the platform Qui-Gon had visited earlier. Qui-Gon blinked in surprise–he hadn't taught Obi-Wan the precise footwork he had just witnessed the boy perform. While it was possible the boy could have learned it on his own, it wasn't probable. Jedi Knights were informed when their Padawans spent an excessive amount of time in the lightsaber practice rooms, as too much could be unhealthy. The skills Qui-Gon had just seen Obi-Wan display would have taken him several months to learn, with long hours of practice. He made a mental note to ask Obi-Wan about it after their match.  
  
Qui-Gon followed Obi-Wan onto the high platform, the buzz of his lightsaber masking the sound of his landing. Obi-Wan met his Master's swing, and they stood for a moment, locked in combat, wills clashing like their lightsabers. Master and apprentice silently grappled for control, the Force swirled around them, speaking to them, connecting them to each other and to all life outside their battle. But for now, all they were concerned with was the battle at hand.  
  
Obi-Wan suddenly stared straight into Qui-Gon's eyes. Qui-Gon was taken aback at the ferocity he saw deep within the boy, ferocity that was masked by pain and fear. He suddenly felt–this could not be his Obi-Wan, the boy that was so eager and innocent. The child in front of him had experienced too much pain, had seen too much death and destruction. The boy he taught was pure, almost naive. This Obi-Wan was ...different somehow.  
  
Before Qui-Gon could figure out what was so strange about the Padawan before him, the boy jumped back and landed on another platform not far away. This platform was made to be unsteady, swinging in the darkness. Qui-Gon timed his jump and followed Obi-Wan, but as soon as he landed, his Padawan did something completely unexpected.  
  
He turned off his lightsaber.  
  
The darkness coming from where his Padawan had been slightly unnerved Qui-Gon. He brandished his 'saber, half expecting to see a mischievous grin gleaming at him, but there was nothing. The hum of his lightsaber was the only sound in the room, apart from the slight squeak of the swinging platform. The low buzz cut the silence as effectively as the blade, but nothing could lighten the darkness that hung like a heavy curtain in the room. The platform swung beneath his feet, Qui-Gon slowly circled, keeping his balance. Still nothing.  
  
"Come now, Padawan. This is a lightsaber battle. You cannot use the darkness to win your fight."  
  
Qui-Gon felt an odd surge in the Force. "Obi-Wan?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Qui-Gon spun around to the source of the noise, but could make out nothing in the darkness. He turned off his own lightsaber, he wasn't sure he liked Obi-Wan being able to see him blind. "Why not what?"  
  
"Why can't I use the darkness to win?"  
  
There it was, that odd Force surge again. And a strange, almost surly tone in Obi-Wan's sweet voice. What a question...and how unnerving it was to have this child ask it in the exact same tone as another boy had, long ago...  
  
"Why can't I use the darkness to win my fights, Master? It is so much more powerful than the light."  
  
"Ah, my Padawan. That question has been asked by many a Jedi before you. The Dark Side–it seems more powerful than the Light, doesn't it? It is also quicker, easier to master, and easier to manipulate.  
  
But the Dark Side is based on hatred, suffering, and fear. What would you say is more powerful, courage or cowardice?"  
  
"Courage, of course."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because...because cowardice means running away from something, courage means surviving the fight."  
  
"Exactly. And that is the difference between the two sides of the Force. The Dark Side is based on fear. It seduces young Padawans, and even old Jedi Masters, makes them think that they only need use it once. But once is never enough. The Dark Side...you cannot master it, Padawan...it only masters you. The Light Side takes longer to control, longer to learn. But it is formed on a reciprocal basis, it will never take advantage of you, whereas the Dark Side will, Xanatos."  
  
"Master?"  
  
Obi-Wan's voice reached him, an uncertain wave cresting in the darkness. The defiance had completely disappeared from the boy's tone, and the strange feeling in the Force had faded away.  
  
"End practice." Light flooded the room, Qui-Gon jumped down from the swinging platform and looked over at Obi-Wan. The boy was folded up in the corner, body scrunched together. His eyes were hooded, darkly staring off into nowhere. Qui-Gon had a feeling that Obi-Wan hadn't noticed the lights were back on yet. Qui-Gon took a step toward Obi-Wan, fighting inwardly to himself. What could he say to this boy, so much like Xanatos, yet so different? What could he do to convince the child that the Dark Side was not the way to go. Xanatos...  
  
Obi-Wan blinked and shook his head. His gaze shifted to Qui-Gon and he visibly flinched, leaping to his feet. His eyes shifted to the floor, and he stood at attention. Qui-Gon noted, again, that Obi-Wan was biting his lip.  
  
"I'm sorry, Master Jinn. I apologize for ending our practice session before you wanted to. And I–" the boy winced again, and swallowed hard "–I'm sorry for questioning you."  
  
Qui-Gon sighed. "I wish you would tell me, Padawan, what is really bothering you. As for your concern, it was time for us to end the session anyway, and I am here to answer your questions. Any, and all. But for now, I suggest you go to class. No doubt Master Gallia will be anxiously awaiting your arrival in Diplomacy."  
  
A trace of a grin flitted onto Obi-Wan's face as he bowed. "Yes, Master."  
  
"I'll see you tonight, Obi-Wan. Have a good day, and don't overexert yourself."  
  
"I won't, Master."  
  
Qui-Gon sighed again and sank to the floor as his Padawan left. Having a Padawan could be exhausting, this was the case for any Jedi Knight or Master, but Qui-Gon was beginning to feel like he was doing something wrong. Xanatos haunted him constantly, he did not want to make the same mistakes he had made more. Not with Obi-Wan. The boy was too important, Qui-Gon felt it. Important to what, exactly, Qui-Gon wasn't sure. But sometimes, late at night, when the Temple was silent, when he was halfway between sleep and awake, in that strange world borne of dreams and reality, the Force whispered to him. It told him that he must not lose this boy, that he must protect him with all his might, with all his heart. And the boy's importance stretched, neverending, through the future as Qui-Gon watched and listened.  



	7. Dark Beginnings

And now, for the moment you've all been waiting for--

Chapter Seven: Dark Beginning

"Get up, boy. Your punishment begins now," Qui-Gon stood over Obi-Wan, his face pulled back in a sneer. He brandished the electric prod, making Obi-Wan cringe. That instrument was not fun to wake up to, and now that he was fully awake, he could feel the pain left over from his last encounter with the jabbing edge. Obi-Wan half wondered what was wrong with Qui-Gon–and then recalled his strange "dream" the night before.

Obi-Wan was not moving fast enough for Qui-Gon this morning, a fact that seemed to please the Jedi Knight. As Obi-Wan slowly rose, Qui-Gon hit him sharply with the prod again, sending Obi-Wan sprawling to the floor.

"I said get up."

Obi-Wan swallowed, tasting bile in the back of his throat, and stood quickly. He met Qui-Gon's eyes–the older Jedi's face twisted into a frightfully hateful expression as he stepped forward, prod raised. Obi-Wan stepped back and lowered his eyes, halting Qui-Gon's approach. Submissiveness was the key, he had to remember that. He couldn't imagine how deep Qui-Gon's hatred stemmed...and seeing his kind master in such fury shook Obi-Wan to the very core, no matter how prepared he was for it.

"Why haven't you made our morning meal?"

Obi-Wan blinked. He wasn't exactly the greatest cook, didn't Qui-Gon know that? His silence angered Qui-Gon, who slammed him up against the wall. "I am hungry, boy. If you don't get me food in the next five minutes, I'll add three hours onto your punishment." He released Obi-Wan. The boy ran to the door, receiving a painful shock from the prodder as he passed Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan hurriedly cut some fruit up into small, bite size pieces. He added a half-loaf of bread to the tray and poured water into two glasses. He took the tray over to the small table and began setting it for two places.

"What do you think you are doing, vermin? You're not eating today," Qui-Gon sneered.

Obi-Wan swallowed. "Not eating? But–"

"SILENCE. YOU WILL DO AS YOU ARE TOLD. I don't know what's gotten into you, but your sudden bout of defiance is both exasperating and exciting. I will break you again, boy. And the next time you forget the appellation, I'll break one of your fingers. Now go stand in the corner while I eat."

Obi-Wan obeyed. He sighed softly. He wondered what his Qui-Gon was doing at that very moment...and what Owen was doing. The day hadn't even begun for Obi-Wan, and yet he was beginning to dread it.

Qui-Gon finished his breakfast and Obi-Wan cleared the table. As soon as he'd finished, Qui-Gon informed Obi-Wan that they were going to a training room deep within the heart of the Temple. As they left their apartment, Obi-Wan started to walk next to his Master, as an equal, but the older man shoved him back. "You are not worthy to be in my view," the Jedi said.

As they walked to the training room, Obi-Wan couldn't help but look around in wonder. This Temple was decorated much differently than the warm, calming Temple he knew so well. The design was the same, the architecture, but the feeling...it was colder here, more formal. In these corridors, Obi-Wan was used to feeling a sense of belonging and friendship. Here all he felt was strictness, formality. It was strange. And everything was the same, everything. The rooms didn't differentiate according to the settings of the occupant, each occupant was human, so there were no deviations, like Bant's humid, steaming room.

"Obi-Wan!"

Obi-Wan looked around, trying to see who had called him. More importantly, he tried to convey the worry he was feeling with his eyes. Surely Qui-Gon was just as violent in public...

But no. Qui-Gon stopped abruptly, and Obi-Wan nearly ran into him. The Jedi Knight turned around and Obi-Wan stared up at him nervously.

"Obi-Wan, why don't you stay here and catch up with your friends, I'm sure they are anxious to hear how you are feeling. Meet me at training room seven at ten sharp. Do. Not. Be. Late."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan replied in confusion. Talk about your mood swings, Qui-Gon's tone hadn't been harsh or rude or abrupt at all. But Obi-Wan knew that as soon as he entered that training room, he would not be treated so well.

He turned around and nearly fell over. There, standing behind him, was a young girl. She was beautiful, her face was pale and lovely, her eyes a vibrant shade of green. Her head was covered with a long, smooth mane of blonde hair. Obi-Wan didn't think he'd ever seen anything so beautiful, not even the moons of Iego.

"Obi-Wan, silly, what are you staring at? Shut your mouth, before a whizzer flies into it!"

Obi-Wan swallowed and grinned at the girl. "Hi. Are you...are you Bant?"

"Of course I'm Bant, dolt! Who else would I be? Are you sure you're fully recovered from your training accident?"

"Training accident? ...Oh. Right. Yeah, I'm fine. Bant. I mean. Wow, Bant. Wow."

Bant frowned. "You sure are acting weird, did you hit your head? Maybe there's brain damage they didn't detect."

Obi-Wan grinned. Deciding to get to the bottom of the mean Qui-Gon deal, Obi-Wan cautiously asked, "hey Bant, what's wrong with Qui-Gon? Why is he so awful?"

Bant looked confused. "What are you talking about? Master Jinn is one of the nicest Jedi I know."

"Are you serious!? It's not possible! He's like, a ...Dark Jedi."

Bant looked as though she wanted to either smack Obi-Wan or cry. "Obi-Wan, you seriously must be hurt worse than they thought. Qui-Gon Jinn has always been the most polite Jedi, he's the kindest and the most understanding. You have no idea how many Padawans would kill for your Master. He's always treated you kindly, anyway. He always takes you straight to the hospital when you get hurt, and he's always by your side while you're recovering. How could you say he was mean like that? Something must have seriously scrambled your brains."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Forget it." Qui-Gon must have put on some show to fool everyone in the Temple like they had Bant. Bant was not an easily fooled person anyway. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"Bant!"

Obi-Wan and Bant turned to the source of the call. There was a boy running towards them as fast as he could go, which wasn't very fast. The boy was a little chubby and his face drooped. "Bant, Master Gallia wants you in class, now!"

"Okay Reeft, I'm coming. Don't give yourself a heart attack." Bant turned to Obi-Wan and smiled at him. "I'll see you later, Obi-Wan. Have fun in training today." She punched him playfully and ran off, Reeft struggling to keep up.

Obi-Wan stared after her for a while, then glanced down at his chrono. 9:55. He had to hurry, Qui-Gon was undoubtedly waiting for him, and he surely didn't want to be late. Obi-Wan swallowed hard, then took off running, dodging other junior Padawans on their way to classes. He thought he saw a short, Yoda-like human in a classroom, but he didn't have time to stop and gape, as he wanted to.

At 9:59, he stood outside training room seven, staring up at the softly glowing blue number that named the room. He knew Jedi weren't supposed to be afraid, but he sure was. This Qui-Gon seemed more dangerous than any foe Obi-Wan had ever encountered before. Obi-Wan would have believed that, instead of his Qui-Gon, this Qui-Gon had taught Xanatos his ruthlessness. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, steeling himself, and stepped quietly into the room.

He opened his eyes as the door shut behind him, blinking in surprise. He half wondered if he truly had opened his eyes–the room was pitch black and there were no sounds of life.

"Light command," Obi-Wan's voice wavered. "Lights on."

"Access denied," the computer's indifferent voice answered, "password required."

Maybe Qui-Gon wasn't here yet. Obi-Wan turned and pressed the command to open the door.

"Access denied," the computer repeated. "Password required."

Obi-Wan felt frustration welling up inside him. This waiting, this suspense, it was killing him. He wanted OUT of this situation, of this whole world. He grit his teeth and a sort of strangled yell escaped his throat. He stepped deeper into the room, even though he couldn't see anything. He tried to stretch out with the Force, but it eluded him. It seemed his frustration was choking off his control, as well as his grasp of the Force.

A hard blow to his head knocked him on his backside. Qui-Gon. Fear attacked Obi-Wan, overwhelming him in its tight grasp. He lost his breath, gasping, as a kick to his ribs rolled him over. "Master, please. Please."

An overwhelming Force-blow to his head made his eyes close involuntarily. He lost grasp of where he was, and lay there, limp, unable to move. He felt himself being pulled up, leaned against something hard. Felt his wrists being clapped into something, his ankles trapped, so that he was standing in a spreadeagle position. Well, not standing, hanging, he still couldn't find his feet, couldn't quite remember which muscles to manipulate so he could stand.

The lights came on, although he didn't remember hearing Qui-Gon speak. He blinked and hissed at the brightness that blinded him. He couldn't be blind, he had to see what was going to happen.

"You were late, boy."

The words swam around inside his head, flashing at him, pounding him, hurting him. He cried out with the sheer pain of it, and at some point he realized that Qui-Gon was hitting him with a sharp object, he didn't know what it was, only that it hurt.

"Master, stop!"

A harsh, vicious growl from Qui-Gon punctuated the next blow. Obi-Wan's head was spinning, he was quickly losing grasp of his surroundings. His neck suddenly became too weak to hold up his head, and his chin smacked into his chest. He forced his eyes to stay open and stared down at his throbbing body–covered in blood. He was comforted by the fact that there was no way Qui-Gon could get away with this. How did Owen survive this all the time?

It was a vibroblade. Blunted, small, but a vibroblade was what Qui-Gon was using to accentuate his punches and kicks. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes up and met his Master's unrelenting, hatred-filled gaze. There was no mercy in those condemning grey eyes. No mercy, no peace, no love, no serenity. This Qui-Gon was not a Jedi. He couldn't be–he went against all the Jedi Code proclaimed. A sickening smile spread across Qui-Gon's face and he touched Obi-Wan's face–gently. "How are you feeling, Obi-Wan?" his Master inquired. Obi-Wan blinked in confusion. Wait–was he back with his own Qui-Gon? Surely the ...evil...Qui-Gon couldn't feign kindness this well.

Tears threatened to spill from Obi-Wan's eyes as his Master ran a hand through the boy's hair. "Oh Master, Master...I'm sorry, Master. Please don't hurt me again."

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon sounded thoroughly shocked. "I would never hurt you, my Padawan. Never."

It WAS the real Qui-Gon–it had to be! Obi-Wan knew he was locked in a dream–maybe a fever dream–but the real Qui-Gon was there, helping him through it. Tears ran down his face.

Laughter, deep, dark, ugly. Qui-Gon? The face in front of him twisted–Bant, Reeft, Garet, Bruck, Yoda, Xanatos. Himself. Red, black, Twi-Cakes, starfighters, lightsabers, planets, homework, books, holograms, a chrono flashing 10:00, a mirror. Black again, it smothered him. Qui-Gon.

"But you know what they say, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said, his voice twisting strangely. "Never say never."


	8. Truth

I feel like complete and utter crap for waiting so long to update this. It's all November's fault–National Novel Writing Month totally got in the way of any and all fan fictions. I finished my novel, though, and so I'm back onto Polarity with a fury. My muse did desert me (it was ticked off cos I was spending more time with Novel-Muse than Polarity-Muse), but hopefully it will reappear soon. Please Musey, come home soon. I miss you!

I've just moved to London for the next three months, so again updates may not come as quickly as you or I would prefer, but I shall try.

**Chapter Eight:**

Qui-Gon looked up from his reading as a knock on the door sounded. Without waiting for a response, the door whooshed open, revealing a flushed, panting Obi-Wan. The boy smiled sheepishly as he stepped into the room, bowing.

"Sorry I'm late, Master," he said, biting his lip. Qui-Gon caught a wave of uncertainty from the boy, and quickly moved to dispel his fears.

"It's fine, Obi-Wan. How was your day?" Qui-Gon motioned for the boy to sit at the table in the center of the room. As Obi-Wan complied, the Jedi Master stepped into the small kitchen and brought out their evening meal.

"It was great, Master. Everything is so different here, I really lo–" Obi-Wan stopped abruptly, his features suddenly overcome with fear.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon sighed, watching the Padawan carefully, "I think it's time you explained yourself. You have acted so differently, ever since you woke up in the hospital wing. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Obi-Wan protested, swallowing. "I didn't mean different _here, _just–"

"I am your Master, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon cut him off. "I would never force you to do anything against your will, but I wish you would trust me. I trust you, my Padawan, with my life. I often wonder if that will ever be reciprocated. It must," Qui-Gon said as he rose from the table, "or the bond between Master and Padawan will never be strong enough to withstand the trials we are sure to face." Qui-Gon frowned slightly, his stormy blue eyes measuring the boy he saw before him, then strode to his room.

Obi-Wan stared at the floor, his thin frame hunched, but still. Qui-Gon's words, spoken ever so gently, had cut the boy's soul to the quick.

Qui-Gon sat down slowly on his sleepcouch, furious with himself. Why did he have to hurt the boy so? They had been making such progress, and now this. Obi-Wan might never trust his Master again.

The Jedi Master frowned. Why shouldn't Obi-Wan trust him? What had happened to the boy? What had turned the sweet, brave, often foolhardy Padawan into the frightened boy he saw before him?

Qui-Gon lay back on his sleepcouch and cast his thoughts back to that first day Obi-Wan had exhibited such strange behavior. The med center. The boy had woken up frightened, railing against his Master. Why?

_Qui-Gon raced into the alleyway, lightsaber held high. What was Obi-Wan doing here? Why had his Force signature been so distinctly wrong? Qui-Gon caught sight of his young Padawan just in time to see him fall to the glass-littered earth. Focus flowing through him, Qui-Gon decided not to pursue the strange men who were immune to the Force. Instead, he knelt next to his fallen student and reached out to him through the Force. _

_Obi-Wan's signature was seriously muted, strange, _wrong. _Qui-Gon tried to catch the boy in the Force, hoping to tie his signature down for just a moment, just enough to figure out what was wrong, but the traces of Obi-Wan slipped through his grasp like fish escaping a fisherman's hands. Qui-Gon caught glimpses of strange visions–a short human who looked curiously like Master Yoda, a reflection of Obi-Wan's unclothed torso in the mirror, covered with bruises and cuts. A glimpse of Qui-Gon's face, fury etched in every line. Pain._

_Qui-Gon shook his head, pushing the strange visions to the back of his head as he rushed his Padawan to the medcenter. He had forgotten the visions._

Until now. But even in recalling them, he wasn't sure he had the answers to the puzzle. More was there, certainly, but there were still gaps in the logic. Qui-Gon had his suspicions and–

–a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. "Enter," Qui-Gon said, and the door whooshed open to reveal a humble and nervous Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon stood and opened his mouth to apologize to the boy for scaring him, but Obi-Wan cut him off.

"With all due respect, Master Qui-Gon, I think it will be easier for me to explain if I'm not interrupted." Without waiting for acknowledgement from the Jedi Master, he continued. "It's just that . . . somehow, I don't know how, neither does he. . . Um. The closest I can understand, Master, is that there is. . .somehow, there's a different dimension out there. One that reflects this one, but the reflection is distorted. Or maybe this reality is the distortion, I don't know. But when Obi-Wan–your Obi-Wan, that is–was hurt, he switched realities with me. I'm from the other reality, that's why I've been acting weird. But Obi-Wan and I, we think we've figured out how to switch back–" a pained look crossed the boy's face "–and well, there's not really anything you can do to help, me neither. It's all on Obi-Wan's shoulders now, the other Obi-Wan. So all I can do is wait. I just thought. . . I just wanted you to know, sir, so you wouldn't think that I was acting strange on your account. I guess I should have said something before. . . I thought I could get away with silence, but I never meant to offend you or anything, Master Jinn. I'm sorry."

Qui-Gon stood in shocked silence for a moment, then laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Thank you for trusting me, Obi-Wan. I would like to help you, but there is much I don't understand. For now, let me think about this. It's a lot to take in at once, wouldn't you agree?"

Obi-Wan nodded, his face relieved. "Yes sir. I'll just be in my room?"

"You may go wherever you wish, Obi-Wan. I will call for you when I am ready."

Obi-Wan bowed, casting one last look at his master, and left the room. Qui-Gon keyed his door shut, sighed loudly, and fell back in his sleepcouch. This would take some serious thought.


	9. Owen

Author's Note: Aw guys, I'm sorry for taking so long. I'm back in the States now though, and free for the summer, so I'm hoping to crank out a good chapter at least every week, if not every few days. Besides, after our latest Star Wars movie, I've kind of gone a little fic-crazy. I figured I should update this one before I post my other two, just so you all don't kill me, heh.

In any case, I don't own Star Wars, and if I did, do you think I would share?

**Chapter 9: Owen**

_Hurry, Obi-Wan. You have to hurry! He'll kill you. Find it, Obi-Wan, or he'll kill you. _

Obi-Wan Kenobi screwed up his face, twisting away from the haunting voice that sounded so much like an echo of his own. A soft cry of pain escaped his cracked lips as his bruises and scrapes pressed against the flat surface he was lying on.

_Your Qui-Gon knows, Obi-Wan. He's going to help us. But you have to find the key. Remember, Janus. Two days, Obi-Wan. Find it._

_He'll kill you._

He had to be in the med center. There was no other place for him to be; he vaguely remembered being unable to walk after his Master had finished training him.

"_You know what they say, Obi-Wan. Never say never."_

_The darkness twisting Qui-Gon's voice had been enough to kill him, never mind the agony he was in. The manacles that supported his body cut into his wrists, leaving them bruised and bleeding. He drifted in and out of consciousness, feeling the blows as if from far away. _

_Finally, it ended._

_"That wasn't so bad, was it, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon's face morphed into a sarcastic sneer, but his eyes commanded response. Unable to support himself, Obi-Wan slid to the floor as his Master unlocked the binders that held him up. He lay there, each breath escaping with a small cry as he felt his cracked ribs protesting against the breath that kept him alive. _

_"Answer me, boy."_

_"No…Master Jinn," Obi-Wan gasped. "Thank…thank you, Master."_

_Qui-Gon bent and easily picked up the boy. "You've gained weight, Obi-Wan. _

_Are you sneaking food?"_

_All Obi-Wan wanted to do was sleep. If he slept, maybe he would escape this hell. Sleep forever. His eyelids slid shut, and he was unable to open them. Qui-Gon shook him harshly, demanding an answer._

_"No Master." _

_"Good," the reply came as blackness once again descended on him. Good._

He opened his eyes, forcing away the memory. Frowning, Obi-Wan looked at his surroundings. He wasn't in the med center, he was in his quarters. But he had been so hurt…

The Padawan stood slowly, monitoring his body for any sign of weakness. There was nothing but an ache, a reminder of the abuse he had gone through earlier. The angry cuts that had spanned his body were gone, the bruises were there, but faded. Qui-Gon must have either taken him to the healer's and they had done their business and dismissed him, or else Qui-Gon himself had healed him.

But why would he do that? Why not leave the boy in the care of the healers, saying he had been clumsy again and fallen in the garbage compacter? Obi-Wan groaned. There were so many mysteries in this place. He longed for his universe more than he thought possible.

Obi-Wan walked to his door, expecting it to be locked again. But on the contrary, it opened with no prompting. The boy bit his lip, expecting to see Qui-Gon staring at him with a mixture of disgust and challenge on his face, but Qui-Gon wasn't there.

_What now? Can I leave? _Obi-Wan decided to take his chances, but left a note for Qui-Gon just in case.

_Master Qui-Gon, _

_I am very sorry to have left, but I had some work to do in the Archives. I _

_have my comlink, please contact me when you need me. _

_Obi-Wan_

Wincing, hoping that Qui-Gon would accept the note and not kill him, Obi-Wan left the quarters. His normally brisk pace was slowed a bit by the ache that remained in his muscles, but he welcomed the slower walk. He wanted to scout out this new version of the Temple, it was so different from what he was used to. Cold, austere, even frightening, the general architecture was the same, but the impression he got from his surroundings made him shiver.

If he had not been in a hurry, he might have sought after Bant. His mind flickered back to his female friend, to her long blonde hair and green eyes, and her distinctly non-fishy scent. But with a sigh of determination, he arrived at the Jedi Archives.

He quickly sat at the nearest search terminal and slowly entered a name.

O-W-E-N K-E-N-O-B-I. He closed his eyes and pressed the search button, not daring to look for results.

But results there were; over a dozen entries came up for Owen Kenobi, the latest was an obituary. Obi-Wan swallowed hard. There wasn't grief, not really. He hadn't known his brother, and could not grieve for him. But he had been a Jedi, and that did deserve a fair amount of respect and meditation. Later. Right now, he had information to find. He highlighted the obituary and began reading.

Owen Kenobi. He had been picked up from his home on Chandrila by Master Dooku—that was interesting. Obi-Wan vaguely recalled Qui-Gon talking about his Master, but didn't remember much about him.

Owen had been on the older side when he was picked up, Obi-Wan read. There was a brief mention of him in the article, a sentence stating that another, much younger Force sensitive human had been picked up from the same family; it didn't even give his name. Obi-Wan thought about this for a moment. In his Jedi Temple, only one Force sensitive was taken from the family, even if all the children were Force sensitive.

He was well on his way to becoming a Jedi Knight, the obituary said, when he and his Master (Master Cilarhdraich) were caught by a group of mercenaries on Zonema Sekot.

Obi-Wan frowned. That hadn't been a lot of information. The other articles he found didn't give him much information either, just dates and things Owen had done. It turned out his brother wasn't much different from him. Obi-Wan was a little comforted by that fact.

He checked the chrono. It was probably time for him to get back to Qui-Gon. His comm hadn't gone off yet, but Obi-Wan felt it was better to be safe than sorry. The Padawan trudged back to the shared quarters, apprehension growing in him with every slow step he took.

The door was locked. Obi-Wan almost groaned out loud. Instead, he knocked, fighting the urge to bite his lip. To his surprise, Qui-Gon greeted him with a smile. Obi-Wan was immediately on edge, but the voices coming from inside the quarters gave him a clue as to why Qui-Gon was being to amiable.

Master Windu was in the room, as were Master Yoda, Master Gallia, and Master Ciaran. They nodded as he entered the room. He bowed, then looked to Qui-Gon for his cue.

Master Windu spoke first. "Obi-Wan, you must be very excited for Qui-Gon. He is to be promoted to the rank of Jedi Master."

Qui-Gon looked at him. "As my Padawan, you will be allowed to observe the ceremony."

Obi-Wan nodded, not trusting his voice. He swallowed. "Con—congratulations, Master."

That seemed to be all they wanted. Qui-Gon gestured the boy to his room with his gaze.

Safely inside his room, Obi-Wan collapsed on his sleep-couch and his head sank into his hands. He had to find that coin. He had to switch back. Or he was going to die.


	10. Realizations

I really appreciate everyone staying with me on this. It's been quite a ride, and while we're not done yet, we're definitely nearing the finish line. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and kept me going with this, I certainly wouldn't have continued writing it if I hadn't got such helpful responses. I'm currently toying with the idea of a sequel, but we'll have to see how the end turns out before that happens.

Just so you know, I have no idea how this story is going to end. My writing process goes like this:

Sit around and wait on writing for no apparent reason

Read reviews and start feeling guilty

Think about writing for a week or seven

Sit down and start writing, just letting the words flow and not even thinking about the story, really. I usually hand-write so I can type it up (and therefore make appropriate corrections as I go) and then submit it.

Lather, rinse, repeat.

Anyway, without further ado or deliberation, here be chapter 10 of _Polarity_. Enjoy!

(Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. But if I did, Qui-Gon would have totally pwned Maul.)

**Chapter 10: Realizations**

_There is an alternate universe…and Obi-Wan is from it?_

Qui-Gon's first thought was to send the boy straight up to a mindhealer. Something had obviously addled his brain in the alley confrontation, something the healers hadn't caught. And this strange malady was responsible for Obi-Wan's behavior, no doubt.

But Obi-Wan, at least, the Obi-Wan he knew, would never make up a story so dramatic, let alone recite it to his Master. Qui-Gon's instincts told him to trust the boy, and a comforting tendril of the Force wrapped itself around the Jedi's heart, reassuring him. Qui-Gon believed the Padawan.

_This other dimension…_Qui-Gon frowned. _Obi-Wan said it was seriously distorted. And he has been acting so strange…_ Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes, putting two and two together. Through the Master-Padawan bond, he nudged Obi-Wan gently. The boy was sitting in his room, trying to read about repulsorlifts, but failing entirely. His concentration was on his current predicament, and on how the older Jedi would handle the knowledge he had been trusted with.

_Obi-Wan, I must know. In your dimension, were you also apprenticed to a Qui-Gon Jinn?_

The boy hesitated. _Yes, Master,_ he said faintly.

_And this other Qui-Gon, was he the same as I? _

Another pause before the boy replied negatively. Qui-Gon frowned again, then mentally thanked the boy for his help. He didn't want to push Obi-Wan into admitting anything yet. Time would tell Qui-Gon all he needed to know.

In the meantime, though, how to help the boy? He had already surmised that his own Padawan was in danger, but once they had switched places, what was to become of the foreign Obi-Wan? Would he be forced to continue what Qui-Gon suspected was a rather bleak existence? Would he fall to the Dark Side in an attempt to break free of the dark beginnings of his life? An icy chill gripped Qui-Gon, and he shuddered. The Force whispered to him that the consequences of a fallen Obi-Wan would not be felt lightly.

_His fall could start a chain reaction that could destroy his universe and everything tied to it, _Qui-Gon realized, his heart skipping a beat.

Acknowledging the creeping fear that was weaving through his body, the Jedi sat in meditation for a moment. There had to be a way to save both boys from the darker side of destiny.

_Obi-Wan—that is, the Obi-Wan from the other dimension, said that the boys had it figured out, _Qui-Gon mused. _They know how to switch back; they just need to put their plan into motion. The bigger problem is to somehow keep both boys safe. How do I accomplish that?_

Without warning, Qui-Gon's inner vision became hazy. He opened his eyes and blinked, trying to shake himself back to alertness, but his head drooped and his breathing slowed.

"It didn't work!" Obi-Wan cried. Qui-Gon's heart contracted painfully at the fear in the boy's voice. His Padawan reached out and touched the glasslike barrier, staring through at his twin and Master.

"He'll kill me!"

Qui-Gon's vision narrowed as a tall, menacing figure stepped into view. He swallowed, slightly unnerved, as he recognized himself through the barrier.

The man on the other side paused as well, staring at his mirror image and the pale boy who stood at his side. The other Jedi grinned. The smile did not reach his eyes.

Obi-Wan was pressed up against the barrier, oblivious to the man behind him. _He has such difficulty leaving in the here and now, _Qui-Gon thought, his thoughts disconnected, denying the sudden panic he felt.

"JANUS!" yelled the boy on the other side, his eyes flickering frantically between the two figures opposite him. His fists slammed noiselessly against the barrier. "Janus," he cried again.

Qui-Gon's twin looked at the panicked boy once more, then briefly stared at his mirror image. His gaze was challenging, aggressive, but colder than ice. With a snap-hiss, his grey eyes were illuminated with a flash of electric green.

"NO!" Qui-Gon screamed, igniting his own saber and stepping forward, swinging with all his strength. Instead of hitting the barrier, as he'd half expected, the balde met no resistance as it slid toward the other Qui-Gon.

But it was no longer Qui-Gon standing there. Suddenly the opponent Qui-Gon faced was his Padawan. The boy who had been so hysterical only seconds before now stood stoically as Qui-Gon's blade passed through him like butter. The boy's mouth opened in shock as the blade entered him, but instead of crying out, Obi-Wan's voice whispered "I'm sorry I failed you—" The rest trailed off as the boy slid to the ground, his breath rattling as it left his lungs for the last time.

Without hesitating, Qui-Gon reversed his blade, spearing the other boy where he stood. The Padawan said nothing, just stared at the Jedi before sight left his cerulean eyes. The horror at what he had done swelled within Qui-Gon, threatening to burst free into a cry of pain.

Instead, he let the dead boy's image fill his mind and laughed, loud and clear, feeling fulfilled and so very pleased.

With a strangled cry, Qui-Gon jerked himself awake. He listened to his ragged breathing, feeling panic rage within him.

_This is ridiculous, _he thought. _I am a Jedi Knight, not some nightmare-plagued Initiate. Control yourself, _he admonished.

A soft knock on his door brought him out of the self-imposed lecture. "Come in."

"Master? I'm sorry to disturb you, but are you all right?"

"Fine, Obi-Wan," the Knight replied, sighing. "I'm fine." He moved to stand next to the boy. "I believe you, of course," he said, pausing for a moment. He felt Obi-Wan's anxiety lessen slightly. "I want to help you, and the other Obi-Wan. But I am not sure how," he admitted.

"Master Qui-Gon," the boy whispered, his voice cracking slightly, "I told you, it's all on the other Obi-Wan's shoulders now. Two more days and we switch back. There's not much to do but wait."

"I understand, Padawan, but I am more concerned about protecting you from my counterpart." Seeing the sudden fear in the boy's eyes, Qui-Gon paused and put a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Yes, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon nodded, "I realize that your life as a Jedi apprentice has not been easy. I would like to be with you when the switch happens. Perhaps we can work out a way to keep your Master from harming you." _Anymore than he already has, at least, _Qui-Gon added silently.

For a moment, the boy had a familiar stubborn look in his eyes, and Qui-Gon readied himself for an argument. But the Padawan hesitated, then nodded slowly.

"In the meantime," Qui-Gon continued, "we must prepare ourselves. Would you join me in meditation in the Room of a Thousand Fountains?"

Obi-Wan nodded, almost gratefully, and they made their way to the Room. The Jedi pair walked in silence; Qui-Gon was pleased to note that Obi-Wan seemed less unnerved by the "different" Temple.

Qui-Gon nodded to the Padawan as they sat in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. The Jedi Knight closed his eyes, readying himself for serious meditation, but waited until he felt Obi-Wan join with the Force. He sighed, letting his thoughts flow with the sound of rushing water. As his thoughts tuned into the Force, he cast his worries out. The Force would guide them, as it always did.


	11. Meditation

What the crap? Two updates in twenty-four hours? I must be going soft in my old age. Since I came up with all sorts of clever crap to tell you in the last chapter, I'm fresh out here. So read on, Macduff.

We are nearing the home stretch, though. Couple more chapters and both Obi-Wan's will be dead and…oh wait, I said too much, didn't I? Hee. Guess you'll have to keep reading to find out if either of them kicks the bucket.

Disclaimer: Star Wars owns me.

**Chapter 11: Meditation**

Obi-Wan had never experienced the feelings he was going through at the moment, so he wasn't quite sure how to handle them. Emotions tore through him, igniting furious, white-hot flames in their wake. Flames that threatened to destroy the Jedi he had worked so hard to become.

Aware that several Jedi Masters were in the next room, Obi-Wan realized he had to get out of the living area. The last thing he wanted was a Master to check in on him--that would give Qui-Gon an excuse to …well, he didn't want to think about that just yet. And in any case, at this point he would have preferred just to get out of the Jedi Temple in general, but of course that wasn't possible.

Opening his door, Obi-Wan made a deeply formal bow to the chatting Jedi Masters. "Excuse me, Master Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan fought to keep his voice steady; he knew he would pay dearly for this interruption.

The noise died down as all eyes turned to him. "What is it, Obi-Wan?" the Jedi Knight replied.

Obi-Wan chanced a look at the man; his face was open and relaxed, but his eyes held a nearly invisible trace of fury. "Master, I wondered if it would be all right if I met Bant?" He stopped himself from adding more, reverting his gaze to the floor and biting his tongue.

"Fine Padawan. Go—and have fun." The warning in his voice was clear to Obi-Wan, but the assembled Jedi took no note of it. Qui-Gon's tone said this would be the last fun Obi-Wan would have for a while.

Obi-Wan bowed again and burst from the apartment. Feeling emotions rise up within him, he ran. In truth, he did not know where his legs were taking him. He raced past Initiates, Knights, Masters, even people he recognized as friends and teachers. _Well, _he thought briefly,_ they are friends in my universe. Not here._

Obi-Wan found himself standing outside one of the vast rooms made to look like an actual planet surface. This room, he realized as he gave his burning lungs a rest, was one of Bant's favorite places to swim. He turned away, but hesitated. While he really didn't want to run into any "friends" right now, he did want the mindless repetition swimming could bring him. And, he reasoned as he headed toward one of the ponds, if Bant was a human, there was no point in her taking a daily swim.

His wish, for once, came true. No Bant—in fact, no one in sight at all. The Padawan stopped for a moment and took in the serene beauty of the foresty, humid surroundings. The tranquility of it all sparked such contrast to the emotions raging within the boy. He felt his face go red as fury and pain once again ate at his heart.

Without pausing even to take his tunic off, Obi-Wan dove into the crystal water, taking comfort in the cool, aquatic world.

_It's so calm down here, _he thought, pumping his legs as he stretched toward the bottom. _So different from everything going on up above surface. If only I could stay down here forever. Or at least, until it's time to switch back. _

But, his lungs aching, Obi-Wan was forced to push off the pond bottom. His ascent was much more determined, and with each stroke of his arms, he tried to think of a new place to look for the coin that would take him back to his own world.

His head broke the surface, and he floated a moment, taking joy in simply breathing before he realized he was being watched. Casting his eyes about the banks, he saw a short, ancient man sitting on a rock. The man motioned to Obi-Wan and he swam closer, wondering who this Jedi could be.

"Good to see you, young Obi-Wan," the man said as the boy drew nearer. His voice was wobbly and strangely accented, and gave Obi-Wan the final clue to the man's identity.

"Master Yoda!" he exclaimed, perhaps a little too enthusiastically. He bowed, cringing inwardly as he dripped. _It's hard to look distinguished or even vaguely dignified when you're soaking wet, _the Padawan thought to himself.

Perhaps guessing Obi-Wan's thoughts, the Jedi Master smiled. "Enjoy your swim? Watching from the reeds, I was," Yoda continued. "Felt a terrible pain within you, I did." At Obi-Wan's abashed look, the man's voice softened. "Wrong it is not, to _feel,_ Obi-Wan. Only human, feeling is."

Obi-Wan frowned. Sensing the boy's confusion, Yoda smiled again, his large green eyes twinkling. Obi-Wan could have sworn he saw the man's ears twitch. "Think I am going against the Code, do you? True our mantras are, Obi-Wan. No emotion, there is; only peace, there is. Very true." Yoda suddenly cackled, making a slow grin spread across Obi-Wan's face. The Jedi Master winked at him. "Confused you are. The Code misleading can be, especially to young hearts. Feel no emotion, it means not. Be a stone, it means not.

"Feel your emotions, Obi-Wan, but give them reign, you must not. Feel them, but let them rule you do not. Understand, do you?"

Obi-Wan sat in stunned silence, wondering how to respond. The Code had never been quite this clear before. "Yes, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan replied softly, still half in shock. "At least, more than I have before," he added awkwardly. _Who knew I'd actually _learn_ something in this place?_

"Ah. More you will learn, as you grow up, Obi-Wan. But for now, meditate on what you have learned, you should. Help you it will." Yoda stood and gave Obi-Wan a long, measuring stare. "What good can knowledge be, if act upon it we do not?" Without waiting for a reply, the wizened Jedi limped away with the assistance of a gimer stick, leaving Obi-Wan to consider his words.

_Right,_ he thought to himself. _I _do_ need to meditate, if nothing else, to calm myself down. But I don't want to be rudely awakened by an angry Jedi Master, _he thought ruefully, picturing Qui-Gon's furious expression. _Ah, there's a cave around here somewhere_, he remembered, and set off to find it.

At the very least, the trek through the wooded area gave Obi-Wan the right mindset for meditation. Simply walking, placing one foot carefully in front of the other, was comforting to the Padawan; before he knew it, he was standing, refreshed, at the foot of a waterfall. A waterfall that poured out of a cave.

Pausing a moment to make sure he wasn't being watched, Obi-Wan dived for the second time into cool, even waters. He crossed the pond and climbed the short rock wall to the cave easily. Once he was at the top, he made sure he was well hidden from view.

_If anyone finds me here, it'll be a miracle, _he thought as he cleared his mind.

But clearing his thoughts wasn't easy. His mind kept dwelling on _his_ universe—faces and voices of his friends and teachers flashed through his mind until he felt a dull ache in his heart. His thoughts continued tracing themselves back to one man. Qui-Gon. Not the angry, violent man Obi-Wan was quickly adjusting to, but _his _Qui-Gon. And so it was with this man in mind that Obi-Wan focused his meditation.

_I wish I was more like Qui-Gon, _the boy thought. _He'd know exactly how to handle this. He'd have had both of us back home two days ago. _

**_Hold on, Obi-Wan. _**Qui-Gon's voice sounded in his ears. It was faint, but he had been connected to his Master, even if it was just for a moment. Desperately, Obi-Wan tried to get that connection back. But it was gone.

The Force alerted him to a presence outside his hiding place. Tentatively, his mind racing, Obi-Wan crept to the cave's opening and stared in dismay at a grinning Qui-Gon. The smile did not reach his eyes.

"Hold on, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said, and suddenly the boy was filled with doubt. Had he heard _this_ man only moments before? Or was it really _his_ Master, reaching across the dimensions that separated them?

"I know you're afraid of heights, Obi-Wan. Hold on, I'll get you down." The man below sounded every bit the concerned Jedi, but Obi-Wan wasn't going for it. He stared at the Jedi Knight as he stood, drawing himself up to his full height. Meeting Qui-Gon's grey gaze with strength and dignity etched in every muscle of his body, the boy prepared to dive gracefully to the pond below. He was not afraid to meet his fate.

But it was not to be. Obi-Wan suddenly felt a pain, so strong it drove all thought from his mind, so draining he thought he was dying. It radiated, blindingly hot, throughout his entire body, making his heart shudder in agony.

He felt himself falling, which was just as well, for he had lost all ability to stand. Just before the blessed darkness took him, he heard two voices. The first sliced into him, like river carving a canyon, and he felt fear grasp his heart.

"Your defiance surprises me. No matter, Obi-Wan. The sooner you break, the easier life will be for us both."

The second voice was so faint he wasn't sure he heard it at all.

_Hold on, Padawan._


	12. Resolutions

Uhh, five years later… yikes. Well at least I got around to it eventually, right?

Disclaimer: If I owned Star Wars, I'd release a new movie every year. Sigh.

"Request a formal audience with me, did you? Formality your strong suit never was," Master Yoda remarked, his gravely voice echoing hollowly in the empty chamber.

"Yes Master, but what I have to speak to you about is urgent, and I didn't want to wait on the off-chance I could catch you alone and with nothing to do," Qui-Gon returned, his words coming out in a rush. "I know that what I am about to say will seem odd, and if I had not experienced the change in Obi-Wan I myself would not have believed it, but there is something very wrong.

"It seems that there is an alternate dimension floating around – one very similar to ours, with Jedi and even an alternate Master Yoda and Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. Somehow, I believe when the Ysaalimirian struck my Padawan with his glass blaster, this dimension's Obi-Wan switched places with his alternate. "

"Hmmm. Believe strongly that this Obi-Wan is not your own, I feel. Why?"

"When he first came to after the accident, our bond felt off. There was suddenly an unnamed element of . . . terror in Obi-Wan's heart. Did Master Menger tell you what happened when Obi-Wan first saw me?"

"Mentioned, he did. Confused, Obi-Wan was."

"Not just confused, but petrified, and _of me_. There's more to it than just the fear – Obi-Wan acted so strangely, almost as though he had been abused until there was nothing left to him but submission and fear. In fact, I think that's exactly what happened to this Obi-Wan. Something or someone from his dimension hurt him so badly, so many times, that he lost himself. He has only recently begun to emerge from the walls he constructed around his mind.

"Obi-Wan did not exactly shout the existence of this other dimension from the roof gardens, Master Yoda. I had to question him several times before he finally trusted me. The boy has been able to contact _my _Obi-Wan through a dream – the boys have a plan in place to switch back. But the thought that is troubling me is that even if their plan works, I wish to keep this different Obi-Wan safe. I don't know what hurt him so, although I have my suspicions, and I don't know how to combat whatever evil has latched so tightly to the child, but I want to help him, and I think the will of the Force demands that I do so. "

Yoda's eyes gazed through Qui-Gon's soul. "Believe you, I do. But my help you need not."

"But Master, I am not sure what to do. I don't –"

"Put this task before you, the Force has. Not before me. Support you, I will, but help you, I cannot."

Qui-Gon choked down an argument and nodded, bowing. "Thank you Master, for hearing and believing."

--

Obi-Wan (or Owen, as he liked to think of himself) collapsed on his sleep-couch, grinning. He'd never had such fun – meditation with his Master all morning, lunch with Bant and Reeft (he was even starting to get past the fact that they weren't human!), a quick sparring session with Qui-Gon before the Knight had a meeting with Yoda, and playing with the ship simulators in the evening. Some odd feeling bubbled up inside of him, and Owen tried to understand what it was.

He was actually _happy _here in this odd place.

Strange.

His other home had been all right, with the exception of Master Jinn, but he had never felt this kind of freedom and joy and fun. Sure, he had responsibilities here, but he didn't have to carry them out as though his world was about to end. At least here, he could relax a little bit and enjoy what was going on around him.

Tomorrow was the fourth day though. Owen grimaced a little. He didn't want to go back to his dimension, but the kind Qui-Gon here had said that they would figure something out. As long as Owen didn't have to be Master Jinn's Padawan anymore, he didn't really care what happened. But even if he did have to go back to Master Jinn, at least he had experienced what life _could_ be. These last few days he had stored up the memories carefully, saving them for a time when life wouldn't be as bright.

Owen closed his eyes and sighed, bringing his stoicism back to heart. He knew he would not be sleeping this night, so he sat up resolutely and waited for dawn.


End file.
